Yubel
Yubel enjoys teasing people for her own self-enjoyment because she has this childish need to be entertained on a regular basis. Whether it is fighting against someone or out of the sake of sheer boredom, she will not hesitate to pick fun. And if that doesn't work, she will once in a blue moon play pranks on others for a good laugh or two. She prefers eating candy over regular foods but will eat it, even if it is not something that she desires. She is a strong enough demon to be able to survive without the need to collect the souls from humans and eat them. She's just as strong as any other demon but probably more so than her own race. She's very flexible with good endurance (then again what demon doesn't have good endurance) and is very proud when it comes to her abilities. She can also survive with or without regular foods. Her love for Judai Yuki (and his past incarnation) is what drives her, giving her to do the things that she does in order to protect him, even if the things she does are dangerous. She enjoys killing whether it is necessary or out of sheer boredom but instead of wasting her time and getting her hands dirty frequently, she's good at manipulating people into doing what she wants by playing on their fears and desires. Since being reborn with a workable and stable form, Yubel took up dueling, being very good at it when it comes to destroying her opponents in a duel. And as vindictive and manipulative as she is, she does surprisingly, demonstrates patience, calmly being able to analyze a situation before taking action. She doesn't even panic when things look grim for her but instead laughs become more excited and bloodthirsty. She's quite a colorful person. Ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. She can be extremely affectionate when she wants to be. Like most demons, Yubel has a thirst for blood and souls. She doesn't mind killing or at least harming others that stand in the way of her goal, which makes her out to be a very scary demon, especially when angry. Yubel's even more dangerous when her affections can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms those that she cares for. She is also quite emotionally sadistic, often enjoying picking at the insecurities of others for the above reasons or her own enjoyment and crushing/trivializing their hopes and ideals after she attempts to bond with her opponents. Staying true to her villainous nature, she doesn't bind herself by her word, not hesitating to toss allies to the side when she feels they're time serving her is done. If she doesn't do that, she will kill them instead. She's very selfish, wanting things all to herself, one thing being Judai. Upfront she may appear nice about the fact that there may be others interested in him but in reality, she wants no one else to have Judai and won't hesitate to get rid of the competition just to do so. But despite her undying love for him, she won't hesitate to hurt him too to accomplish her goals or bend him to her will. Yubel also feels that she has suffered greatly due to her time in space and the crash into the Earth that caused her to lose most of her body. To that end, she goes out her way to make him suffer the same fate if need be. She also claims that life isn't worth living without that person that one loves the most, actually shedding a tear at the thought. The reasons for this twisted feelings of hers is because she felt abandoned and tossed away when her spirit was in the card that Judai had sent her to space. She is paranoid to those she believes that would stand in the way of her love, even though her form of love is twisted. Appearance Yubel's height remains the same in her first two forms being at 4'10 and while she may be older; her physical appearance is that of someone in their mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk gothic Lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style with heterochromia, the colors being that of orange and turquoise eyes, however they become golden when she is in her second form (a form she is in less often). When in human form, her skin is quite pale. She wears a regular duel disk on her right arm when she duels in human form. As for her true form, Yubel's appearance can easily be described as demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, and heterochromia eyes. Her body is quite bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. She has blue lips and pointed teeth. She is distinctly female, even though one will not be able to tell, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other looks more masculine, with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip. Her Duel Disk is an extension of her arm that grows out whenever she Duels, in this form, she can also evolve more into the most hideous creatures. History Yubel was born to demon parents Candace Vasilescu and Lucius Vasilescu. Lucius was the Demon King of Azarath and the demon of desire who had six children, three boys and three girls. He fathered these children, however by two different women though one of them, a demon woman named Tricia had died after giving birth to their third son and another demon woman named Candace Vasilescu who is currently alive but has poor health. Yubel's father was quite seedy as well as a womanizer, flirting with everyone around him, even towards his younger brother, Seth Ruiz. Seth is Yubel's uncle but her father is the older brother to him, hinting that they're half brothers because their last names differ as well as their fathers. At some point, Lucius was planning on stepping down from the throne of the Kingdom of Azarath and giving it to his third and youngest daughter, Yubel, to rule because he wanted to instill her as Queen of Azarath, despite his inappropriate thoughts about her along with finding her to be the cutest and strongest in battle out of all six of his children. For this, he was protective of Yubel more so than he was any of his other children. Yubel was a kind and gentle demon but like most demons she had to do certain things in order to be able to continue to survive but because she was increasingly more powerful than her other five siblings, she displayed abilities that hinted that she didn't have to eat the souls of humans on a regular just to survive and that she could eat human food but prefers candy over anything else. She had a playful personality, loving the attention that she'd gotten from those around her but this only lasted for so long before she would become bored and would find other things to entertain her. There was a time that she loved her home Azarath but after awhile, she had gotten bored with it too and decided to travel to Earth quite frequently to find ways to entertain herself, even if it meant toying with the lives and emotions of humans. You see, Yubel was a temptress demon and her power came from the darkness in the hearts of others. At the time, it didn't necessary mean that this made her evil, it'd just allowed her to be able to control humans and get them to do her bidding whenever she wanted them to. Over time, she'd collected the souls of those she'd tricked into serving her but mostly out of boredom and for quite a time, she had grown bored with making humans do just that. There wasn't much of a single thing or person that could keep her entertained for long. That is, until she'd feel in love with a young human boy that was an ancestor of Yuki Judai's who promised to love her and only her. This was because she was willing to sacrifice herself to become this young boy's protector who would later be known as the 'Supreme King' as part of a ritual that Yubel was unfamiliar with but did not care so long as she could remain at the boy's side. She found no interest in wanting to rule her own kingdom, something that disappointed her father very much. And like any father, he didn't like the idea that his daughter was being charmed away by this human boy but saw that he could not stop his daughter from doing what she wanted. As for the ritual itself, Yubel was offered to be transformed into what was known today as a 'Duel Monster' to protect the young boy, an act that moved the boy's father to the point of devoting himself to loving his only friend. Plot Yubel's Return Years later, in the modern era of today, Yubel's spirit was made into an actual card by Industrial Illusions and the card itself was later found by Judai Yuki's father Koji Yuki. Since Judai was the reincarnation of the person that Yubel had swore to protect and love as they loved her, she guarded him once again. She wished to guard Judai from any and all possible threatens, which unfortunately involved threats to their 'friendship'. When Judai was young, she'd caused anybody that he dueled to fall into a coma, causing people to believe that he was cursed and became afraid to duel him. Yubel was even jealous of the relationship that he had with his older sister, Hayden Yuki whom she also had caused harm to but the only one that managed to survive the pain that she'd caused her and did not fall into a coma because of it. It is then that her spirit was able to look inside Hayden's soul itself and realize that the girl had powers of her own but no one in her family were aware of this. Not even Hayden herself, least not at the time. It was at the request of Judai that Yubel was sent into outer space by Kaiba Corp in a separate satellite from his contest-winning card designs but the card absorbed power from what she describes as a form of 'dark energy' that caused her great pain but also made her insatiably insane. After an undetermined amount of time and years in isolation, the capsule that Yubel's spirit was placed in had returned to Earth, though the shock of reentry destroyed all but a single forearm of her body, which was eventually found by a student at Tsukuba Academy, the very same school that Judai attends. She tricked this student into helping her to regain her body again by promising to restore the life of that students mother. Yubel coerced the student into performing an dangerous ritual that would summon her but the energy and souls of people were needed to complete it and the student had willingly done just that by kidnapping random students and allowing the severed arm to absorb energy from those he had nabbed, then killed them and took their souls in the process. Overall, she wanted to reform her shattered body and eventually take back Judai, this goal not being known to the student that she was manipulating. Once the ritual was completed, she'd tricked the student into believe that his mother had returned to life but instead she killed him by absorbing his energy and instead of taking the student's soul, she decided to kill him for self enjoyment by ripping his head off of his body. Yubel had then returned to her home, Azarath (and demons normally live incredibly long life-spans until they're killed off, usually), she'd gone back to her family and her father Lucius was happy at the fact that his daughter was back and alive. To a point that he became clingy and didn't want to let her leave Azarath again. By then, one of Yubel's older sisters had taken the throne of the kingdom and ruled it for many years as well as produced children of her own but with Yubel's return home, she declared that she will reclaim what is rightfully hers but only with the one that she truly loves at her side. That love being Judai Yuki. They all noticed a change in her personality from how she used to be. While she retained her playful and easily bored nature, she'd become more sadistic and enjoyed causing pain and suffering to those around her, even those that willingly serve her and she would not hesitate to toss them to the side if she felt that she didn't need them anymore and tossing usually meant killing them. Her actions have caused her to be the target of many hunters anytime she's traveled to the human world with this insane and bloodthirsty personality of hers but it usually ends in them being killed in the process. But not before she would ridicule them, a few hunters she'd left be, pleased that she could just be easily amused by how much pain and suffering she's put them through. Her existence is well-known throughout the hunter population now that she's been reborn and she intends to carry out her goal to take Judai back with her to the Kingdom of Azarath and would not hesitate to cause him harm as well should he refuse to do so. Yubel takes on the appearance of a fifteen year old human girl and enrolled into Tsukuba Academy to be able to be close to him. So far, she's yet to reveal her existence to him at all because of the simple fact that he's always surrounded by 'friends' whom she plans to get rid of one by one and in doing so, Yubel believes that she will make him love her. We shall see how this all goes down. Yubel Gallery Yubel002.png|Yubel's Human Form yubel022.jpg yubel023.jpg yubel024.jpg yubelhimesama.png yubelhimesama1.png yubelhimesama2.png yubelhimesama3.png yubelhimesama4.png yubeldemonform001.png|Third Level of Yubel's demon form yubeldemonform002.png|Second Level of Yubel's demon form Powers & Abilities Yubel may not be a high level demon, she is still able to make contracts with humans who summon her, granting them her full service with the price of their soul at the end of the deal as payment. However, because Yubel is such a vindictive and manipulative demon, she tends to not worry about making deals with humans, preferring to kill them off after they’ve served their purpose in getting what she wants. She is able to survive without the need to devour human souls and to show proof that she is in contract with a human, they would bear the symbol on a part of their body, the same one that is displayed across her forehead. Enhanced Speed & Endurance : Like any demon, Yubel has demonstrated the ability to be able to out run anything that normal humans cannot. Examples of this would be vehicles, fast running animals and has the innate ability to be able to stand atop any type of body of water. She may look weak but Yubel is actually incredibly strong as she is able to sustain multiple injuries in battle that would normally kill humans. She could be severely injured and still be able to get up and fight. She can also survive being shot in the head, stabbed or have a limb removed which would undoubtedly grow back. Enhanced Sense of Smell : Yubel’s sense of smell is weaker than that of a higher level demon. She can find people based on smell but she has to have something personal of theirs that belongs to them in order to be able to get their scent and remember it. She’ll only be able to deduce if they’re alive or dead by knowing the difference between the smell of fresh human blood and a rotting corpse. Now if she is in close vicinity of a person, she can easily tell if they’re human, not human or half human, based on the smell of their blood. Transformation : Yubel is able to transform between her human and demon forms back quickly. Her true form is that of a demonic creature with black wings and spiky hair. Commanding Lower-Level Demons : As a first ranking temptress demon, Yubel has command over lower level demons like herself and other low level demons. A higher level demon if they wanted to could force her to obey them but give that Yubel has a freewill type of spirit for a demon, it is more than likely she would easily resist the command. The Devil's Arm : It was the arm that belong to Yubel's true form. It has the ability to see the dark thoughts of any person's mind. Only those with evil in their hearts may control it. The devil arm is actually the only part of Yubel that wasn't destroyed years ago. The Devil Arm is also worn by people who serve Yubel willingly. The Devils Sight : Yubel is able to see the darkness within a person's heart, causing her eyes to glow and change colors, allowing her to manipulate and play on a person's inner desires to get them to do her bidding. This ability is a necessity as Yubel derives her power mainly from the darkness of others. Lilo : Lilo is a specialized golem weapon that belongs to the former ruler of the Kingdom of Azarath which Yubel stole and uses for herself. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. It has the ability to talk with a developed personality of being a neurotic little being who is often nervous and gets upset easily, though, when behind enemy lines, he has shown a more sadistic side, openly taunting enemies. These sadistic tendencies, though, disappear quickly when he is threatened. Lilo tends to add his name to the end of almost every sentence. His abilities included, flight and carry weights far greater than his own. Lilo also serves as a power conduit for summoning weak low level demons and unleashing powerful attacks. Dream Control This ability allows Yubel to create pocket dimensions that suck everything around her into it. This said dimension, she has full control over which takes on the form of a black and red wrapped gift box, controlling all aspects of it to make it do what she wants. She usually forms spiked candles that can levitate and uses them as darts to spear her opponents. She can also form such weapons and dice-cubes, as well as possessing powerful regeneration powers, as prisons outside of her dimension. Being a temptress demon allows her to control the dreams of her opponents as well by trapping their consciousness in a dream world and manipulate it as she sees fit until their mind breaks at which point she can consume control over their unconscious body. Yubel has often said that ‘I am me, but I am not me’ to those who do not know of her ‘true form’ to be able to make an attempt to fight or kill her, in other words, she cannot be easily harmed or slowed down unless she does not invoke this ability in time enough to be able to stop someone from making an attempt on her life. It can be hinted that in the dream world, she can make her ‘human form’ go anywhere without using her true form. *Dimensional Door – Yubel’s most obvious power is dimensional warping that allows her to move freely between dimensions via a special door that only she can summon, but others may use. She is the only temptress demon that is known to be able to move through dimensions without special requirements. *Spiked Candles – Yubel also uses her trademark floating candles with a pointed edge for impaling. *Die Box – Yubel can summon large, dice-like cubes that act to entrap those she chooses to. Yubel's Deck List EXODIA DECK |Win: 10||Loss: 0||Draw: 0| PLANT & FIEND DECK |Win: 0||Loss: 0||Draw: 0| Love Interests Judai Yuki & Haou Yubel's only love interests has been since the beginning of her existence was always Judai Yuki (or his past counterpart Supreme King Haou) and will not allow anyone to stand in her way of her 'relationship' she believes she has with him. She deems anyone a threat to them being together, even Judai's sister Hayden Yuki whom she attempted to hurt like she did all the others that Judai would duel against when she was reincarnated into Duel Monster card form. Since she is back now and taking on the form of a human teenage girl, she believes she has more of a chance to win him over this way than if she appeared before him in her true demon appearance. She is almost always aware of anyone that is out to harm him and will occasionally communicate with him through his dreams without revealing herself to him. But her definition of love is completely twisted, therefore she won't hesitate to harm and/or kill anyone who stands in her way. Being a temptress demon, she can easily sway others, mostly males, to do her bidding by simply promising them an offer in return. It is normally an offer of intimacy in which case she never fulfills and takes their soul in the process. Once they've served their purpose, she no longer has a use for them. She will tempt females too but not in the same way that she would males. Trivia *Yubel's character design was based off of the Yubel from Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx with major differences between them. *Yubel's human form shares the same appearance as Road Kamelot from D. Gray Man except Yubel's eyes are two different colors and Road's is not. *Like Road, Yubel has no qualms about hurting Judai despite the fact that she loves him, just as Road loves Allen Walker. ... Also See *Judai Yuki *Kingdom of Azarath *Seth Ruiz